The Middle
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles AU.  Paul tiene que pasar el invierno en una antigua casa, pero no resultará en absuluto como creyó que sería. Jonh/Paul - George/Ringo


**Disclaimer:** Este es un universo alterno, donde los Beatles no son famosos ni nada en absoluto. Y por supuesto que ninguno de ellos me pertenece D:

**1**

**Los nuevos huéspedes**

Detuvo el auto frente a la enorme puerta principal, una de esas antiguas de varios metros de altura y con un vitral en la entrada, pero no se bajó de él. En vez de eso, Paul se quedó contemplando la que sería su casa por todo el invierno. Los árboles comenzaban a perder sus hojas y pronto la mayor parte de la coloración verde del bosque que se extendía por kilómetros alrededor de la propiedad se volvería de un amarillo y naranja intenso.

Era enorme. Tenía solamente dos pisos, pero por el tamaño parecía suficiente, además de que seguramente contaría con sótano. Y un ático. Al lado derecho se encontraba un enorme granero y parecía haber más cosas en la parte trasera, pero Paul no alcanzaba a divisar bien desde donde se encontraba.

Lo malo era que sólo permanecería en ese lugar durante esa temporada, pues la casa no era de él y lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidarla hasta que los dueños originales volvieran. Era un trabajo sencillo. Y había aceptado gustoso.

De pronto unos golpecitos en la ventanilla del auto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se giró y vio a George observándolo desde fuera, haciéndole señas para que bajara ya, por al parecer, hacía frío.

Abrió la portezuela y de golpe una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó en el rostro. Se colocó bien la bufanda, George no mentía.

—D-Deberíamos entrar ya —dijo de pronto Ringo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, al tiempo que miraba al cielo con una expresión de desagrado.

George y Paul voltearon igual y vieron como una enorme nube negra no tardaría en llegar hasta ellos. George y Ringo tenían que ayudar a bajar el equipaje y dar un recorrido por la casa para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien antes de irse, o la tormenta los alcanzaría durante la carretera.

A Paul no le agradaba la idea de que su primera noche ahí se la pasara relampagueando.

—Mejor empecemos ya —murmuró George dirigiéndose hacia la cajuela de su auto, de donde comenzó a sacar cajas y ponerlas en el piso junto a él.

Paul se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió con un rechinido que le produjo escalofríos. Sabía que se trataba de una casa vieja, pero no creía que eso fuera a ser una molestia. De hecho, se veía confortable, con esa chimenea de piedra en la sala de estar y el piso de madera, con sus paredes cubiertas de un empapelado antiguo, que se despegaba en algunos lugares donde la humedad había ido acabando lentamente con él.

Y estaba todo tan silencioso.

Sin embargo un estruendo tras él lo hizo sobresaltarse de golpe.

—Tranquilo, Paul —dijo George con una risita—, no es el boggeyman, sólo nosotros.

—¡Parece que traes rocas de equipaje! —dijo Ringo mientras se sentaba sobre la caja.

—Vamos, Ringo, confío en que al menos me ayudarás con las almohadas —dijo Paul con una leve sonrisa, olvidando el susto de hacía un minuto.

Siguieron dando vueltas de los autos hasta la casa y de la casa hasta los autos hasta que todas las maletas estuvieron dentro de la casa, amontonadas en la sala de estar. No era mucho, básicamente ropa y objetos personales de Paul que necesitaba para pasar el invierno, como su guitarra o el tocadiscos.

—Justo a tiempo… —murmuró Ringo mientras veía por la ventana como la tormenta había finalmente comenzado.

—Creo que tendrán que esperar un poco —dijo Paul, asomándose junto a él.

—Iré a dar una vuelta entonces —dijo George, comenzando a subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Ringo y Paul se miraron por un momento y cada quien se fue por un lado diferente de la casa.

George subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta el segundo piso, donde sólo había un largo pasillo lleno de puertas a los costados, todas cerradas y en un silencio muy extraño. Iba a abrir una de las puertas, cuando vio otra cosa que llamó más su atención.

Había una escotilla en el techo.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella, era un ático y quien sabe qué cosas raras podría haber ahí dentro. Una escalera se desplegó cuando la abrió y comenzó a subir por ella, sin preocuparse si quiera en lo vieja que podía estar o si no habría luz allá arriba.

En efecto, no la había.

Paul también subió, pero él ignoró la escotilla a pesar de que seguía abierta y en vez de eso abrió la primera puerta que se encontró. Era una especie de sala de estudio, con un escritorio y las paredes cubiertas de estantes llenos de libros empolvados.

Cerró la puerta y fue a la siguiente, y a la siguiente. En una se encontró con un montón de cabezas de animales disecados, en otra se encontró un hermoso piano que le alegró la tarde y en una incluso una cuna.

Finalmente llegó a la que estaba seguro de que era la habitación principal. Tenía una cama matrimonial y muebles de madera que parecían tener siglos., había un armario con un espejo y un enorme ventanal cuyas cortinas se movían plácidamente.

Se acercó a ellas, pensando que definitivamente esa sería la habitación en la que dormiría. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba cerrada cuando se fue la luz.

Lo peor que le podría haber pasado a Ringo un día de tormenta en una casa que ni siquiera conocía fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Se fue le la maldita luz. Todos habían subido arriba, así que el decidió que daría primero el tour por abajo, pasó a la cocina, la sala de lavado, una biblioteca y cuando iba a subir con los demás vio la puerta.

Fue como un imán, la abrió y después de tantear por la pared encontró el interruptor. Se trataba del sótano.

La luz parpadeó por un momento y luego la habitación se iluminó tenuemente. Ringo vio cajas en una esquina arrumbadas, juguetes que parecían no haber sido usados en años, herramientas y unas estanterías llenas de botes de pintura y cosas por el estilo. Incluso había barriles de vino y una bicicleta. Y un mapache muerto.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente, atraído por algo, y aunque las escaleras crujían bajo su peso de una forma que parecía se iban a quebrar, llegó hasta el final.

_¡BAM!_

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Ringo se dio la vuelta de un salto, sintiendo como el corazón se le había subido hasta la garganta, dejó escapar un grito y, al segundo siguiente, todo se sumió en oscuridad.

George casi se cae de boca cuando la luz se fue, tropezándose con algo esponjoso que no quería averiguar de qué se trataba. No podía ver absolutamente nada y comenzó a tantear al piso, buscando donde estaba la abertura. En algún momento aspiró polvo y comenzó a estornudar sin control, hasta que finalmente logró entrar lo que sería la trampilla.

—¡¿PAUL? —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a través de ella, pero no recibió respuesta— ¡¿RINGO?

Debía de haberlo sabido, seguramente estarían paralizados de miedo en algún rincón remoto de la casa. Soltó un suspiro, ni modo, tendría que ir a conseguir algunas velas. Y bajar de ahí en total oscuridad sin romperse el cuello.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito.

—Velas, velas, necesitamos velas… —murmuraba Paul mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Sí, casi le había dado un infarto pero sólo se debía a un corto de luz, volvería en cualquier segundo— ¿D-dónde están las malditas velas?

No tenía ninguna idea.

Y el grito, estaba seguro de que había sido de Ringo, pero también estaba seguro de que sólo estaba asustado por el miedo que le daba al oscuridad.

Todo estaría bien, en realidad era una situación tonta. Pero entonces… ¿por qué las manos le temblaban mientras tanteaba para llegar a la puerta?

La abrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe a su lado que hizo que lo hizo soltar su propio grito.

—Tranquilo, soy sólo yo —dijo George mientras se incorporaba junto a él, o eso le parecía.

—¿Q-qué pasó?

—Se fue la luz, genio.

Paul negó con la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que no podía verlo.

—Me refiero al golpe…

—A eso, estaba en el ático cuan… —comenzó a explicar George cuando se interrumpió al escuchar lo que parecían golpes y gritos lejanos.

Ambos sabían de quien se trataba y trataron de bajar las escaleras lo más pronto posible.

Al principio simplemente se paralizó, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía iba a reventarse y una escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Abrió la boca e intentó gritar, por que sentía que se quedaría en ese lugar para siempre y tenía que romper eso de alguna manera, pero no pudo. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y no podía captar nada más que oscuridad total.

Entonces sintió la respiración en su cuello.

Y fue cuando por fin su cuerpo pudo reaccionar. Primero dejó salir un grito, después comenzó a correr sin importarle que no pudiera ver nada hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos, hasta que tras casi tropezar una vez logró llegar a la puerta y jalar el picaporte, pero la puerta no se abría.

Fue cuando entró en pánico.

Probablemente sólo fueron un par de minutos, pero a él le pareció una eternidad, y cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió (había estado jalando al lado equivocado) se lanzó contra la primera persona que vio.

—¡Un fantasma! ¡Hay un fantasma aquí! —Comenzó a gritar aferrándose a George— ¡Un fantasma en el sótano quiso atraparme!

Paul llegó inmediatamente después con una vela iluminando un poco la escena.

—¿Fantasma…? —Preguntó George confundido mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo—, no hay ningún fantasma, sólo se fue la luz… por la tormenta…

—Toma, ten esto —dijo Paul extendiéndole a Ringo una de las velas, que tomó con manos temblorosas.

George lo tomó de los hombros y lo guió hasta el sillón más cercano para sentarlo. Ringo no paraba de temblar, y Paul temió por un momento que fuera a dejar caer la vela, pero fue a prender más y pronto cada quien tenía una en sus manos.

Había una extraña tensión en el ambiente, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo sucedido.

—Alguien me respiró en el cuello —soltó Ringo por fin.

Paul se llevó una uña a la boca al escuchar eso y George volteó a verlo con cara de preocupación, aunque Ringo no se dio cuenta de nada de eso, con su mirada perdida en la flama.

—Ringo… —comenzó a decir Paul, pero fue interrumpido.

—Sé que suena estúpido cuando lo dices así, pero es la verdad.

George se limitó a colocarle una mano en el hombro, sin desmentirlo pero tampoco poniéndose de su lado, sólo quería que se tranquilizara otra vez.

—Y la puerta se cerró sola.

Paul soltó un suspiro.

—No hay fantasmas en esta casa, Ringo…

—¡Tú no estuviste ahí! —Respondió con tono de reproche— ¡Era un fantasma que quería atraparme o que se yo!

—Los fantasmas no…

—¡No te atrevas!

—Los fantasmas NO…

—¡Ok, suficiente! —interrumpió George, quien no estaba de humor para una discusión absurda—, creo que no tiene caso seguir con eso. A Ringo le pasó algo en el sótano, bien, una explicación es que podría ser un fantasma, pero hay más así que mejor olvidémonos de eso, ¡y vayamos por algo de comer!

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, y los demás lo siguieron porque, aunque Ringo no había quedado conforme odiaba las peleas y Paul tenía hambre también.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que no se encontraban del mejor humor.

—¿Se quedarán a pasar la noche? —preguntó Paul, cuando estaban sentados a la mesa, tratando de no sonar muy ilusionado. George y Ringo se dieron cuenta y sonrieron.

—Odio conducir de noche —dijo George metiéndose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—Yo no estoy seguro… —murmuró Ringo, a quien después de lo ocurrido no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar la noche en ese lugar. Los otros dos lo miraron y finalmente dejó salir un suspiro.

—Está bien…

Paul asintió y sonrió.

La tormenta había terminado, pero la luz no volvió en toda la noche.


End file.
